White Day Gifts
by xInnocentCrisisx
Summary: Sequel to my valentines day fic. Its almost been a month since Hibari and Tsuna shared that moment, and both boys can't help but think about it. Now its close to White day and Hibari is looking at some popular White Day gifts. How will Tsuna react? 1827


**An: I am so glad I met this deadline! I was worried that I would not get this finished. So yeah if you have not read my story "Of eggs, Pranks, and Emotions". You need to go and read that before you go an read this. I had fun writing this, In my country we don't have White day, we just call it PI day. So I am sorry if I got any details wrong. **

**So please Enjoy this story**

**Warning: BoyxBoy nothing to bad though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Akira Amano does!**

* * *

><p>Its been almost a month since the day of chocolates, love confessions, and crazy fan girls. Things have calmed down for the most part, only to rile up once more, the reason being white day or response day. Where guys who received chocolates from girls, return gifts to the girl he has feelings for. So the girls where busy talking about the gifts that they might receive on that day. Tsuna sighed as he listened to some girls talking about who they think Gokudera or Yamamoto will choose to give a gift for. 'Those poor girls, I am pretty sure Gokudera isn't giving any gifts out. Plus Yamamoto isn't allowed a girlfriend because of his involvement with the baseball club' Tsuna thought, since he didn't get any chocolates he didn't even have to worry about giving anyone a gift. Though he couldn't help, but think about his time with Hibari during Valentines day. He liked that time a lot it was the only real time him and Hibari bonded one on one like that. Secretly he hoped that they could do that again someday. 'What, I'm I thinking hanging out with Hibari. That is just crazy, he wouldn't want to hang out with me again. He only did it because of the bullies' he thought.<p>

At that same moment a certain perfect's thoughts where also on that faithful day he looked at the calendar. 'Its all most white day. The herbivore did give me something, I guess its would be polite to give him something else in return…' Hibari thought, then heard a knock at his door. There was defiantly something wrong with the perfect he kept thinking about that day. It was like as if Tsuna just entered his head and refused to leave and messed it with his head.

"Come in," He answered, for none other then the disciplinary Vice president, Kusakabe, to come in.

"Kyo-san, the rounds have been finished and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary," he stated.

"Good, I have a task for you," Stated Hibari.

"What is it Kyo-san," he asked.

"Get me a list of the most popular items given on White day," Hibari ordered as he leaned forward a bit.

"Kyo-san, did I hear you right?" asked Kusakabe, unsure if he really heard Hibari right. After all this is Hibari Kyoya we are speaking about. Just the idea of him wanting to buy a gift let alone something that can be taken as a romantic gift for someone, is enough to freeze hell over twice.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" asked Hibari in a dangerous tone that was like a warning to his vice president.

"No Kyo-san… I will get that right away." Stated Kusakabe running off to get the item Hibari wanted so he can get this person a white day gift. Hibari nodded, he didn't understand the feelings he was getting. It must be some sort of ingestion from something, that must be caused for this weird feeling in his chest.

The next day was White day, inside the classroom seemed to be gloomy being that all the girls who wanted a gift from Yamamoto and Gokudera where met with disappointment while others where happy because their crushes gave them a gift.

"Just an other day of useless gifts" snarled Gokudera as the usual trio hung out by Tsuna's desk like normal.

"I don't know, I think when you get a gift from the one you love its something special. Maybe one day I can give someone a white day gift…" Sighed Tsuna as he was day dreaming.

"When you put it that way I guess that makes sense" Stated Yamamoto with the usual smile and laughter. The bell for lunch rang and Tsuna stood up.

"I have to go buy my lunch so I will be right back" Tsuna said, he stopped Gokudera from following because he would be really quick. Soon Tsuna walked to the area where they sell the food only to be slammed against the wall. 'Ouch" he hissed as he looked up he saw the bullies that pulled that mean prank on him during Valentines day.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, where is our White day gift" stated One of the bullies, Tsuna just glared at them, he didn't want to deal with them.

"Awe, my feelings are hurt, looks like Dame-Tsuna doesn't return our feelings for him. Well I guess we will just be taking our gift now won't we," stated another, while Tsuna was confused, the third one took his lunch money.

"Hey that is mine!" he stated only to be slammed harder against the wall and to be left alone. Tsuna frowned as he looked down and cursed knowing he couldn't fight them. Sighing he started to walk back to his classroom, then he noticed Hibari standing in the door frame.

"Where is Tsunayoshi Sawada" He asked, well more like demanded.

"Like hell I will tell you where Juudaime is!" stated Gokudera.

"He went to get lunch," replied Yamamoto as casually as ever.

"Baseball idiot! How dare you!" growled Gokudera shaking his fist at Yamamoto in an angry manor 'Hibari-san is looking for me I wonder why?' Tsuna thought as he walked up to where Hibari was standing.

"I am right here," He stated, Hibari turned to look at him and nodded giving him a gesture to follow him. Tsuna not wanting to anger Hibari or get bitten to death by him, followed with no questions. Soon they entered the reception room, but before Hibari closed the door he turning to Kusakabe.

"Make sure no one comes in, even if its an emergency. Also make the others do the patrols." Ordered Hibari before shutting the door with Tsuna already inside. Putting two and two together Kusakabe was able to realize just who was Hibari asking about giving that White day gift. "Good Luck Kyo-san," He whispered before going to follow Hibari's orders.

"Um, Hibari-san… What is it that you wanted from me today?" Asked Tsuna quietly, hoping it wasn't something to get bitten to death for.

"Herbivore, Exactly one month ago. What happened then?" Hibari asked as he reached into his desk to get the present. Tsuna thought about that, it was the whole valentines day incident, he wasn't sure what that had to do with today, but he might as well answer Hibari.

"You saved me from the bullies, and helped me get cleaned up afterwards." Stated Tsuna, before Hibari gave him a frown and looked at him.

"Your missing a part" He stated, Tsuna looked confused for a bit thinking more about that day, then remember.

"I gave you my chocolate," Tsuna stated, blushing lightly at that memory, it gave his heart a fuzzy feeling every time he remembered Hibari eating it.

"Exactly, and because of that I got you a White day gift in return," Nodded Hibari as he pulled out the gift, it was a rectangle shaped, not that thick but kind of long.

"Hibari-san! I don't need a gift" Tsuna said shocked 'Does he even know what that is basically saying to me.' he thought but dared not say that. Hibari-san gave him a look that basically screamed 'Open it or else!' and Tsuna would rather not find out what the else would be. Tsuna then walked next to the present, looking at Hibari once more before going to open the present with shaking hands. When he opened the present, he gasped as he looked at the item, surrounded by tissue papers. Tsuna's face turned a bright red and he gasped.

"I did, some research to find out some of the most popular gifts for White day, So I got you that," Explained Hibari as he nodded. 'He got me women's lacy underwear,' thought Tsuna as he looked at the frills and the lace on the dainty item. "I wasn't sure if it would fit you. Go try it on" he ordered Tsuna's eyes widen as he blushed and then let out a small scream

"No way! That is too embarrassing!" Stated Tsuna as he blushed, "Those are for girls too!" He added as he looked at the underwear, but before Hibari could say anything there was a loud growl that came from Tsuna's stomach. That caused the small brunette to cover his stomach.

"Didn't you eat lunch?" asked Hibari

"No! Those bullies stole my lunch money!" Stated Tsuna before quickly gasping before covering his mouth "Nothing I said nothing!" he yelled, Hibari stood up and glared at the boy.

"Who was it" He demanded, radiating an aura of death and anger.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Stated Tsuna he wasn't the type of person that would tell on someone else even if they deserve it. "Just stay here! If you do I will try on the underwear" he begged as he all most grabbed Hibari, but stopped only brushing his hand against Hibari's causing Tsuna to gasp at the feeling, it sent shocks of unexplainable feelings. Hibari stopped as he turned to Tsuna, then picked up the panties and underneath it was a bar of white chocolate he handed it to Tsuna.

"I got you this too," He stated, Tsuna nodded as he took the candy, he then ripped open the bar of white chocolate. "Eat it." Ordered Hibari, Tsuna nodded his stomach let out another growl as he took a bite of the candy. It tasted good, he continued to eat it, he noticed the brand of chocolate, it was an expensive kind one that he could never buy because of the price. He felt spoiled by this and then looked at Hibari.

"Do you want some?" he asked, Hibari looked at him as if thinking, he noticed that there was melted chocolate on Tsuna's lips and then the gears in his mind began to work.

"I think I will, have some" stated Hibari as he then smirked as he leaned down and kissed Tsuna on the lips. Tsuna's eyes widen as he felt Hibari actually began to lick his lips clean. It felt as if both boys where getting waltz of electrify coursing though their body. Tsuna cried in surprise out he stumbled back and tripped over his own feet.

"Hi.. Hi… Hibari-ssan!" Cried Tsuna his face as read as a tomato "Why did you do that!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"I was just getting some chocolate" He stated coolly, causing Tsuna to look up at him as if he was joking, but Hibari being Hibari was in fact not joking at all. Tsuna felt like fainting from embracement. The thing that scared him the most, was that he enjoyed kissing Hibari and he would love to do it again. He couldn't think like that, it wasn't right. Hibari and him being in a relationship that is absolutely… actually it doesn't sound that bad. Tsuna took a deep breath about what he was about to do he really hoped it worked.

"Hibari-san, Do you want some more chocolate" Whispered Tsuna as he took a bite of some of the Candy shyly. Like a hunter to a pry, Hibari hovered over to where Tsuna was on the floor. He then picked him up and gave him a kiss, smirking. Tsuna blushed as he kissed back shyly. His body full of a warm feeling, it was definitely a nice feeling. Then Hibari actually stuck his tongue in Tsuna's small month, exploring the cavern that was Tsuna's mouth. After a while of kissing, and the piece of chocolate had long melted. Hibari pulled back, both boys stared at each other with mixed emotions, chocolate brown and steal gray. It was if they where reading each others mind.

"Herbivore, Keep up your end of the bargain, try on that pair of underwear now," stated Hibari. Tsuna blushed he had completely forgot, about that part of the deal. Lets just say that those two had an eventful White day. That lead to something really great, and agreeing it was the best White day ever and the bullies, lets just say they learned never to mess with Tsuna again or get another session of getting bitten to death.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked that! I have to say I couldn't help but put that Hibari got Tsuna fancy panties. Being the top gifts are Sexy Underwear, chocolate and jewelry. So yup. I hope you liked this, I will be writing an omake later of Hibari buying the gifts, but that might not come out til Saturday or Sunday depends how far i get with my other story, A cure to Loneliness. Which will be updated this friday! <strong>

**I would like to thank my beta: Dustbunniehailey**

**Please Review only nice things!**


End file.
